


Bloodsport

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vampires, Vingettes, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt "Mulder and Scully get turned into vampires and have hot sex." MSR Smut
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a weirder one, but I'm proud of myself that I was actually able to write something.
> 
> tw to be safe: dubcon
> 
> Props to my beta admiralty

1)

She was starting to wonder how many vampiric cases one had to work on to become a qualified expert on the subject. Whatever the quota was, she was certain she was rivaling Anne Rice by now.

"I think this is a dangerous one, Scully," he stated solemnly, not taking his eyes from the road.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, toeing off her heels and slouching in her seat.

"They're sexually motivated and the bite mark victimes seem to have lost chunks of their memories," Mulder answered, popping a seed into his mouth.

Scully scanned the pages in the manilla envelope on her lap. The women and men affected only seemed to recall going out to dinner or partying before waking up naked with a bite mark on their neck. No sexual assaults had been reported, in fact from what the reports seemed to reflect, the victims weren't as concerned as they were confused.

"Some of these cases have victims waking up together with the same symptoms and markings," she mused, scanning the page. Turning to him, she furrowed her brow and asked, "Are there any toxicology reports? Any evidence to show it wasn't just a drunken fling?"

"No, nothing like that yet, though some people admitted to drinking the evening of," he replied.

She made a sound of acknowledgement and turned her attention back to the reports. "Scully," he prompted. She looked up at him and saw apprehension masking his features. "I'd like it if we stuck together on this one," he murmured.

He clearly didn't want to imply she couldn't take care of herself, but she could tell he was nervous. "Okay," she stated softly in agreement. She was surprised by how obvious his relief was. "But as I've stated in the past, _you're_ the one who has trouble with running off," she teased, lightening the mood.

Mulder let out a huff of laughter as he nodded his head. "I promise I won't this time. I just want to make sure neither of us end up alone with a potential vampire," he stated.

"Been there, done that," she deadpanned, fuzzy memories of Chaney, Texas coming back to her.

She saw him look over at her with an unamused expression and she lifted her hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Don't end up alone with a potential vampire. Got it."

2)

She didn't know how she ended up alone with the suspect, but she needed Mulder to stop whatever he was doing and get here. _Now._

"Sir, take a step back," Scully stated firmly, her voice quivering despite her resolve.

"Am I making you nervous, Dana?" Vladmir purred in what she was sure was an attempt to comfort her. Vladmir, of all the names.

"It's Agent Scully, and no. You're making me uncomfortable because you aren't respecting my personal space," she snapped. _It was hot. God, when did it get so hot?_

Vladmir took a step closer to her and she felt the backs of her knees hit the couch that she'd been positive was on the other side of the room. He peered down at her with black eyes she felt lost in. "Why don't you sit down?" he requested in a voice that sounded like honey.

_Where's Mulder?_

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," he comforted, assisting her as they both sat down. _She was certain she hadn't asked that out loud._

She felt unable to look away from his eyes, even as he started to lower his head down to the crook of her neck. "Are you wearing perfume, Dana?"

Her name sounded like a melody rolling from his lips and she felt a sense of ease wash over her. _Why had she been worried? What had Mulder been saying earlier? Don't... what?_

"It's jasmine," she whispers as he leans in to smell it. She feels something wet on her neck and she wonders if he just licked her. She wonders if she minds if he just licked her.

But everything became subsidiary to the sudden waves of exhaustion and arousal that began pulsating through her body. She feels like with each ache of yearning she feels between her legs is met with an equally intense feeling of drifting off to sleep.

She hears a loud sound and then suddenly she's falling backwards onto the cushion - the weight that had been supporting her a moment ago now completely gone. Her vision is blurred, but she can see two tall figures moving around in front of her. _Are they dancing?_

_"What did you do to her?"_

_"What are you?"_

_"I'll kill you!"_

_"Shit!"_

She hears another few bangs and crashes before she feels herself lifted up into a pair of arms. She doesn't need to open her eyes to know it's Mulder. She can smell him perfectly.

"I got you, Scully. I got you. You're going to be okay," his panicked voice cried out.

3)

He leaned her slumped form against the door in the backseat of their rental as he crawled in next to her. Slamming the door shut behind him, he flicked the overhead light on, casting a dull yellow glow over Scully's nearly unconscious form.

She was breathing, low and steady, but her eyes were barely open and she was unresponsive to him. But his main focus, more than anything, was the blood running down her neck.

_He bit her. He fucking bit her._

Mulder didn't need to be proficient in vampiric lore to know this really, really wasn't good.

He grabbed his overnight bag from where it had fallen to the floor of the car and ripped it open to grab one of his shirts, bringing it up to her neck to stifle the blood and clean her neck.

He didn't know how they'd gotten split up in the first place. They'd been together and then he just remembered being lost and confused.

Scully made a little humming sound in the back of her throat as she arched her back and slumped her head to her other shoulder, revealing a red and angry bite mark.

Mulder felt a surge of anger well up at the image of that man looming over Scully - the way he was holding her. He let out a shuddered breath as he lifted the fabric to shift it and put a clean area on the wound with shaky hands. "Scully, look at me, please," he begged.

He saw her eyes flutter as she tried to orient herself. "Mulder?" she asked groggily.

"Here. I'm right here, Scully," he rushed, thickly swallowing his relief.

He lifted his free hand to her porcelain cheek and gently ran his thumb over the skin, coaxing her to wake up. He watched as her eyes started to open fully, their absolute black dilation unflinching against the light reflecting off of them. She locked eyes with him and he felt his heart start to hammer in his chest.

"Hey," she cooed softly.

4)

Something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

She felt so weird. Like every cell in her body was on full alert. It was like a hyperfocus and sensory overload combined, yet it didn't feel uncomfortable. It just felt extremely targeted.

At Mulder.

She wasn't sure if it was because he'd been doting on her ever since they got to the hotel or something else, but she'd never felt so attuned with him. Never so aware of every detail about him. Aside from a brief call to the local P.D to put a B.O.L.O out for Vladmir, he hadn't left her side, and she loved every moment of it.

She'd appreciated his runner's physique before, but she'd never acknowledged just how _strong_ he was. She'd pretended to be weaker than she really was so that he'd help her get into her room, and she was pleasantly surprised when he'd just hoisted her into his arms without a moment's hesitation. The whole time he'd just murmured words of reassurance in his silky smooth baritone.

What was exhilarating her most was his scent. She usually loved his cologne, but she felt like it was more now, like she could smell his worry for her, his love, his dedication. It thrilled her.

"Scully, you're worrying me. You haven't been talking. Does your neck hurt?" he asked, standing in front of the bed she was sprawled out on.

He'd taken off his jacket and she could tell he was feeling warm. Whether it was from worry or something else, she wasn't sure. She saw him swallow hard and her eyes tracked the movement. The expanse of his throat looked so smooth and delicate. She felt like she could see the thudding of his heart on his pulse point beating against the skin.

She arched her back and let a little sigh escape her lips. "Will you hold me?" she asked, letting faux fear tremble her voice.

Mulder's brows furrowed in concerned sympathy as he nodded his head. "Of course. Of course," he mumbled softly, crawling onto the bed to scoop her into his arms.

5)

Mulder couldn't tell if she was scared, confused, or calm. She hadn't said anything since asking him to hold her, which came completely out of left field, but what she lacked in words she was compensating in physicality.

He swore she was trying to burrow inside his body with how close she was to him.

"H-how are you feeling, Scully?" he coughed, trying not to sound as tense as he felt.

"Much better," she whispered, her hot breath tickling his neck.

Speaking of hot, if it wasn't for his desire to comfort her in anyway she needed, he'd strip off all his clothes and take a cold shower. It didn't even have anything to do with the suggestive position she'd put them in, well, not completely. He just felt like a warmth was spreading through his whole body and pulsating.

He jumped in surprise when he felt Scully start to kiss his neck. "Scully?" he questioned softly, not moving. _What was she doing?_

"Hmm?" she hummed, the vibrations spreading across his skin. _What had he been worried about earlier?_

"Are you okay?" he murmured, rubbing a hand lethargically up and down the thin fabric of her blouse.

"Never better," she purred before placing a wet kiss to his neck.

6)

He'd never felt so invigorated. He'd always wanted this connection with Scully, but it skyrocketed from repressed desire to burning need within a few moments. The feeling of her mouth on his neck felt better than anything he'd ever experienced before in his entire life. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been harder.

He felt her mouth leave his neck as she pulled back, gasping for breath as the puffs of exhalation made the saliva on his neck feel like ice. He took this break to roll over, trapping her body underneath his own as he laid on top of her.

The first thing he noticed, aside from her big, black eyes looking up at him, was that she had rich, red blood coating her lips.

She looked ravishing.

Without a second thought, he bent his head down and captured her mouth in his own, tasting copper on his lips.

7)

She needed him more than she needed her next breath.

Scully wasn't sure where their clothes had gone or how his head ended up between her legs, but she knew she'd never been wetter. "Is this okay?" he rasped, pulling back for a moment to look at her.

"No," she panted, her voice coming out with a whine. She lifted herself up onto her elbows to look down at him with an intense focus. "Because you stopped."

From nose to chin, the entire bottom half of his face was glistening with arousal. She swore she saw a droplet gathering at his chin, threatening to drip off from excess. His smile stretched from ear to ear and went back to what he'd been doing. She tightened her knees around his head and watched him lap at her with unbridled enthusiasm.

One moment his tongue was plunged inside her, the next it was wildly circling her clit. Each movement made the pressure in her groin build and build. She felt her body climbing to insurmountable heights and she knew this was going to be one of the most powerful orgams she'd ever had.

"Mulder," she cried in a high-pitch whine. Her hips started rocking and squirming under his touch, riding his face despite her supine position.

She felt Mulder's hands snake furthur around her legs, digging his fingers into her thighs as he pressed his face harder into her crotch. She was effectively cemented to the bed with his oral attentions.

She felt the twinges of her orgasm building and she clung to the bed sheets with wild desperation. "Oh my god," she cried as he ate her like it was his life's mission.

He moaned into her and the vibrations were the final straw, her body burned in pleasure as her voice went hoarse calling out his name.

8)

_Scully. Scully. Scully. Scully._

Her name was like a constant mantra replaying with each thrust into her. She lay underneath him, her legs wrapped around him like a vice as he buried himself in her warmth. _This was really happening._ The smell of her sex coated the air, especially potent from its remnants on his lips and tongue. It was intoxicating and he felt wild and empowered by the sensory knowledge that he was the cause of her arousal. He felt it against his crotch and heard it with every thrust, a thick slickness that drove him wild.

"You feel so good," she growled, her nails scraping his back with a pain that shot straight to his erection.

He buried his face into the unmarred crook of her neck and nipped at it playfully. He'd never felt so close to another person in his entire life. Her breasts were mashed against the fine hairs of his chest and he swore he could feel their hearts beating in time with each other.

She grabbed his face and brought his lips to her own, kissing him before biting his bottom lip to the point of drawing blood. Something told him it should hurt, but it didn't. She lapped at it and soothed the wound with her tongue as he plunged deeper and deeper into her - hitting her cervix with every thrust.

Scully's mouth dropped open against his own as she gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. He angled his hips to rub against her g-spot and watched as she twitched and quivered underneath him, her walls spasming around his cock with unforgiving intensity.

9)

She'd come five times since they started.

She was currently riding him, her hands bracketing his head as he watched her with unadulterated adoration. His hands were gripping her hips in desperation as he helped lift her body before slamming it back down onto him. Occasionally, he'd reach around and grab the meat of her ass in his hands, using it to grind her pelvis into his as hard as he could.

She could hear his breath starting to hitch as his impending orgasm made itself known. His eyes were glossed over with pleasure and he'd never looked more beautiful.

"That's it, Mulder," she praised, goading him on. She wanted to feel nothing more in this moment than him releasing inside of her. She wanted to take absolutely everything he had to give her.

She wanted to make him hers.

"Scully," he groaned, thrusting into her so rapidly that his hips were starting to arch off the bed to meet her.

She sat back down on him and rolled her hips repeatedly on him, making his cock rub every inch inside her. She felt his grip tighten as he pulled her down on top of him, his arm reaching around her to keep her pressed to him as he thrust a few final times, spurting hot and deep inside of her.

"You're mine," she growled into his ear, pumping her hips against him.

10)

"Ecstasy?" she balked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Every single victim?" Mulder asked in disbelief.

"That's right," the lab technician replied. The toxicology reports Scully had requested in his hands.

"How was it ingested in each case?" she asked, trying to remember how she possibly could have taken fucking ecstasy.

"I'm not sure. It could have been in tab form, liquid form, I'm not sure," he shrugged.

"And that explains the victims' confusion?" Mulder asked.

"Yep, the heat they felt, the increased sex drive, lack of inhabitions, the decrease in pain receptors," he listed. "There were occasionally a few other drugs, to much lesser degrees at play, but the ecstasy definitely had a big part."

"Thanks for letting us know," Scully replied before turning to leave with Mulder.

She was just grateful no one had commented on her and Mulder's sudden, matching inclination towards turtle necks.

Or the fact they were both walking funny.


End file.
